


you never know

by poocherd



Series: 短篇集 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female!Kylo, Unrequited Love, adoptive, adoptive daughter!Kylo, adoptive mother!Hux, female!Hux - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poocherd/pseuds/poocherd
Summary: K/H雙性轉 繼母女 很多的性暗示 不在兩人之間的性關係 單戀 名字不做更動





	you never know

凱羅回來得比平時早，翹了體育課，趁那些啦啦隊女孩找到自己之前逃回家，把單車扛進車庫裡，將白襯衫與書包上的鞋印拍乾淨。

大學確定後，高中裡除了先修課程以外就沒什麼意義了，她憑著優異成績，考到了外地的大學，如果早退或缺席，導師通常會通融，當作沒看到，凱羅也知道自己是個怪胎，沒出現或許反而更好。她推開門，踩著腳跟把球鞋脫下，盡量不弄出聲響，希望能偷偷回到二樓房間。

「凱羅，學校提早下課了？」

凱羅按耐住想翻白眼的衝動，拖著步伐，走到客廳裡，赫克斯不知為何這麼早下班，甚至沒有轉過頭，仍舊盯著電視，坐在沙發上摺衣服。

「我說過回家要跟我打聲招呼。」  
赫克斯不滿地抱怨，她抬起頭，看到凱羅膝蓋的傷口，愣了一會。  
「怎麼會弄成這個樣子？」  
「騎車跌倒了。」

凱羅坐在赫克斯剛才的位置，沙發被摺成方塊的衣物堆佔滿了，只留下剛好能容納一個人的空間，赫克斯從櫃子裡拿出醫藥箱，用棉花沾食鹽水清理血肉模糊的擦傷，盡量放輕動作上藥。優碘碰觸到傷口時，凱羅痛地縮起身體，還好傷口都在裙襬以下，赫克斯跪在她兩腿間，不確定是否看到了她的內褲，讓凱羅尷尬地紅了臉。

「真的只是跌倒嗎？」  
「要我說幾遍。過路口的時候要閃車跌倒了。」

赫克斯看起來並不相信凱羅說的謊言，但沒有多說什麼。凱羅冷冷地看赫克斯為自己包紮，不因隱瞞繼母感到愧疚，類似的謊已經說了無數次，她幾乎已經肯定赫克斯的詢問淪為一種形式上的關心，如果赫克斯真的關心她，就不會被這些拙劣謊言說服，假裝對女兒在學校被欺負這件事一無所知，以為這樣做是尊重，其實只是躲在不需要承擔責任的邊界外圍。

「要我陪妳去買畢業舞會的禮服嗎？我這週末放假。」  
「我不去。」  
「為什麼？我在妳這個時候很期待畢業舞會的。」  
「干妳屁事。」  
「妳能不能別莫名其妙生氣？」

赫克斯繃緊了嘴唇，她站起身，將雙手交叉在胸前，似乎在隱忍怒意，嘗試理性溝通，卻在無意中擺出了威權者的姿態，凱羅也不爽，她長得比赫克斯高了，挺直腰、低頭能看到赫克斯藍色襯衫領口裡特別白皙的鎖骨，還有味道，她們共用了十幾年的柔軟精品牌，混合赫克斯身上獨有的氣味，是凱羅夢靨裡的撫慰劑。

「我不想要像個煩人的家長，可每天都要猜妳為什麼不開心，讓我很疲倦。凱羅，能不能就直接告訴我，到底怎麼了？」

凱羅故意用肩膀撞開她，大聲踩著樓梯上樓，將房門關緊、鎖住門把，無視赫克斯的叫喊，脫光沾了汗而濕黏的制服襯衫，把衣服跟裙子甩到地板，只穿著內衣褲躺到床上，戴起耳罩式耳機，將音樂開到最大聲。

與躁動的吉他聲不同，她盯著天花板，只覺得低落，像是生活在荒原裡，一無所有，沒有人了解她，也沒有想要去喜歡的對象，高中裡都是些爛人，嘲笑她高挑結實的體型，還有到處亂翹的黑色自然捲，不管在男孩或女孩群裡都格格不入。

凱羅想到書房裡赫克斯高中時的畢業照，應該就是那種又會讀書又漂亮的人，想約她去畢業舞會的男生可以從班上排到校門口。沒人找凱羅去畢業舞會，但這並非她鬱鬱寡歡的主要原因，凱羅也說不清到底為什麼，自從成績確認後，難以形容的情緒一直困擾著自己，她迫不及待離開這個可悲的城市，卻無法保證自己在異鄉就會安然無恙。

如果只是換了一個地方過這種差勁的生活呢？那裡甚至沒有赫克斯能給予避風港。她在八歲的時候被赫克斯領養，搬過幾次家，最後在這裡買了房子定居，赫克斯沒有結婚，把熱情投入在工作裡，她們曾經很親密，像真正的母女一樣生活，睡在同一張床上。不知道什麼時候這些好夢結束了，而彆扭的自己再也說不出撒嬌的話；赫克斯不再把她當成公主，開始用疏離的態度面對自己，彷彿強迫凱羅一夜間要拉拔長大。

凱羅關掉音樂，翻身抱住宜家的狗狗玩偶，迷迷糊糊睡著了，到入夜才醒來，太陽消失後溫差很大，她打了噴嚏，聞到食物的香味，是赫克斯最拿手的清炒義大利麵。凱羅套上寬鬆的連帽衣和褲子，肚子餓得不行，走進廚房後，因為刺眼光線逼出眼淚，不滿地遮著眼睛，赫克斯正把平底鍋裡的義大利麵分成兩碟，凱羅把盤子端上餐桌，坐在比較大份的餐點前。

「妳洗澡了嗎？」  
「還沒。」  
「吃飽後就先洗吧，熱水器怪怪的，怕隨時會壞掉。」

凱羅專心吃著，隨便應答了一聲，嘴裡塞滿麵條，馬上就吃完了大半，赫克斯打開窗戶，點了一支菸，坐在凱羅對面看她。

「妳不吃嗎？」  
「下午有煮了一點菜，不太餓，妳還餓的話我的也拿去吃。」

凱羅記得剛才水槽裡是空的，赫克斯真的有吃東西嗎？她那麼瘦，像雜誌裡的模特兒，袖口捲到上臂，露出骨感手肘，向上連到纖細手腕，只有手指肉嘟嘟的，指蓋擦了深色指甲油。凱羅把對面那份義大利麵也拿來吃，赫克斯笑了，用手撐著頭，眼角瞇出細紋；以前她的臉蛋圓潤，紅髮及肩，總是微笑著聽凱羅說話，她們很常去動物園閒晃一整天。

「有什麼好笑的？」  
「妳怎麼連這裡也會沾到。」

赫克斯用拇指擦去凱羅鼻尖上的醬汁，把手指放在嘴唇前，伸出殷紅的舌尖舔掉。

「我不知道啦。妳不要在這裡抽菸，很臭。」  
「抱歉，我去後院。」

凱羅從後方看赫克斯的脖頸、修剪得短短的紅髮勾在耳後，隨著年歲增長逐漸褪成薑黃色，寬鬆襯衫透出黑色內衣的紋路，還穿著上班的窄裙與絲襪，赫克斯變成一個凱羅覺得很遙遠的形象，或許並非她的外觀改變，凱羅的心態從叛逆期開始也逐漸複雜了起來。她想愛赫克斯如同去愛一個真正的母親，又克制不了把赫克斯當成一個女人忌妒，赫克斯的擁抱曾經能使她入睡，但如今光是待在赫克斯身邊就坐立難安。

赫克斯寧願不陪她吃飯，也不肯熄滅那支菸。凱羅把剩下的食物丟在餐桌不管，從後窗看到赫克斯坐在階梯的背影，還有一陣陣吐出的白煙，麵條冷掉了，剩下油耗味，使她反胃，怎麼也不明白為何難過，只想躲回房間裡、躲在音樂裡，試圖催眠自己還是有人在乎她。  
凱羅半夜被尿意逼醒，累到不想下床，試圖忽略膀胱的壓迫感，在模糊意識裡掙扎，直到憋不住才願意爬起來，在黑暗中摸索，依循本能找到走廊外的盥洗間，她注意到門沒有闔上，靠近後淋浴聲更明顯了，寂靜裡格外刺耳，是赫克斯在洗澡。凱羅禮貌性地敲敲門，赫克斯似乎沒有注意到，隔著玻璃拉門、凱羅能看到她在水霧裡的裸體，小而挺翹的胸，乳尖顏色和嘴唇相同，背部被熱水蒸暖成一片粉紅。

「赫克斯。」

赫克斯聽見有人呼喚自己的名字，像貓縮起肩膀，明顯地抖了一下，發現是凱羅後才放下警戒。

「凱羅？妳嚇到我了。」  
「我來上廁所。妳怎麼這麼晚還不睡？」  
「工作有急事，一直弄到剛剛，所以我明天請假了。」

赫克斯關掉水流，從架上拿起浴巾擦乾頭髮，她在法律事務所上班，關於細節凱羅不是很了解，她很少談起這類的事，似乎不太喜歡把工作帶回家裡。

「那妳會帶我去買畢業舞會的禮服嗎？」

凱羅想要找到更好的時機向赫克斯服軟，而不是現在這樣坐在馬桶上尿尿時談起這事，但她從來就不是個擅長察言觀色的人，能不把事情更加搞砸就已經萬幸。在錯誤的時機說錯誤的話、這點上赫克斯似乎早就習慣了。

「當然，妳放學後我們就去，順便在外面吃晚餐，如果妳不想要也沒關係。」

她聽起來很高興，又帶著些許謹慎的口氣，是因為凱羅喜怒無常的態度而不得已如此。凱羅喜歡赫克斯這樣的小心翼翼、趨近討好，將她視為最重要的對象，小時候她會故意走丟，躲在公園的樹叢裡，偷看赫克斯的反應，直到她覺得滿足了，在坐回鞦韆上，假裝若無其事地說：『我一直待在這裡呀。』

她仍記得當時赫克斯怎麼尋找她，像是遺失了一半身體，見了人就緊抓著不放：『你有看到一個小女孩嗎？她十歲，這麼高，黑髮，穿著藍色的毛衣，我去廁所前她還坐在椅子上──』那種乾啞破碎的聲音，帶著愛，從沒有人這麼愛過凱羅。『──她是我的女兒，有人看見她嗎？她叫凱羅。凱羅！』

凱羅抬起頭，發現赫克斯在浴室裡叫她。

「凱羅，幫我把外面的衣服拿過來好嗎？」  
「喔。」

她整理好自己，穿上棉褲，把洗手台旁的一疊換洗衣物遞過去，赫克斯上身包裹在浴巾裡，髮梢向四處翹起，沐浴過後看起來驚人地年輕，濕熱的水蒸氣讓凱羅難以呼吸，她在赫克斯拿好衣服前就放手了，掉在地上，一下子就浸濕了。

「媽的，對不起，我不是故意的。」

凱羅尷尬地道歉，想要在衣服沒完全濕透前挽救，但來不及了。刻意藏在睡袍裡的內衣褲掉在赫克斯腳邊，那不像自己平常穿的普通樣式，都是半透明的，也沒有鋼圈，邊緣綴了黑色蕾絲，像是花花公子裡的色情女星會穿在身上的。

赫克斯蹲下，很快地把那些東西揉成一團塞在懷裡，她的臉全都紅了，不看凱羅的臉，裸露在外的肌膚上起了雞皮疙瘩，圍在胸前的浴巾鬆了，她用手抓緊。

「……妳在跟誰約會嗎？」  
凱羅不知道為什麼她要……、或……她想給誰看？  
「我沒有！我只是想穿，只是這樣而已、」  
「妳又愛上了誰，不想告訴我嗎？」  
「我真的沒有。」  
「隨便，妳開心就好，我不想知道，別在家裡做愛就的時候又讓我看到就好。」  
「妳什麼意思？」  
「我都知道，以前那個大學生家教，我因為田徑練習晚回家的時候，你們在客廳打炮，我不過才遲到半個小時，妳就讓他壓在沙發上幹。我還站在家門外，不敢進去，真是個貼心的女兒，哈！」  
「那是……妳聽我說、凱羅。凱羅！」

赫克斯拉住她的手，亟欲解釋，奇妙的是凱羅看著對方，在被背叛的憤怒外竟湧起了施暴慾，壓抑已久、對於赫克斯的種種失望，逐漸累積成難以負荷的黑暗，想要狠狠地打她，拉著她的頭撞牆，掐斷那根細瘦的脖子。

「不要叫我的名字，我不想跟妳說話。」

凱羅忍耐到回房才哭，因為情感狠狠地壓制了理智，只好用這種脆弱的方式宣洩，她把臉埋在被窩裡大吼，直到發不出任何聲音，鼻水使她難以呼吸，張大了口像受傷小獸般喘息。誰來安慰她，接受她所有的樣子！永遠忠誠地張開雙手，不會愛上她以外的人！

凱羅睡得極不安穩，驚醒好幾次，那些破碎扭曲的夢境不放過她，醒來只記得墜落的恐懼、冷汗黏在身上的噁心觸感，距離應該起床的時間還有半小時，她靠著牆角、蜷在床上，腦袋裡想要忘記那些記憶，卻閉起眼也躲不過、持續回放著：操場的味道，肺部因過度換氣疼痛，藍天白雲，回家路上淨是紅燈，聲音，軟嚅令人疑惑的叫聲，窗戶與窗簾深處，赫克斯張開顫抖的腿，交配的狗，陰莖好噁心，陰莖讓赫克斯舒服，一切都好噁心，那晚凱羅第一次把手伸進內褲裡……

凱羅拿了一個抱枕，夾在雙腿間，像她偶爾睡前會做的，磨蹭直到舒服了，她討厭觸碰自己，也討厭跑步會晃動的胸部、制服短裙、別人看她覺得她不像女生時的那種眼神──凱羅從來不想當一個女生──不想要節食讓自己變瘦、用化妝遮蓋臉上的痣。

她未曾跟赫克斯坦承過，不願參加畢業舞會的理由，那個跟她廝混過的女生交男朋友了，她不想在舞會上看到他們親暱。對方有一頭紅色長髮，雙頰有曬出的雀斑，又高又瘦，凱羅在她家第一次做愛，互相舔陰，她的香水味很難聞，但她有長長的淺色睫毛、白皙而纖長的四肢、對高中生而言過於成熟的五官，她後來也離開凱羅了，跟橄欖球隊前鋒在一起。

我是個怪物，不論到哪裡、對誰而言都是。  
凱羅咬住枕頭，害怕猜測此刻自己的表情、是否跟赫克斯做愛時淫亂的模樣相同。赫克斯，救我！她輕聲地呼喚，感覺下體湧出一股熱液，與感官麻木後隨之而來的空虛悲哀。

鬧鐘一直響，凱羅溫吞地穿好制服，她不想上學，可是更不想待在家裡。赫克斯已經做好了早餐，坐在餐桌前，當凱羅出現時抬起頭，雙眼浮腫、泛著熬夜的血絲，素顏的臉孔乾燥蒼白。她張著嘴，遲遲發不出聲，凱羅想走，卻佇立在原處，極度困倦，對赫克斯感到愧疚，她很努力想當好一個母親，她付出了所有，這是真的。如果當初她領養的不是凱羅，或許會過得很幸福。

「凱羅，妳還想跟我一起出去嗎？」

廚房裡都是菸味，凱羅搖頭，注意到赫克斯握緊了雙手，指尖都是傷口，她焦慮起來就會撕手皮。

「妳愛我嗎？」

赫克斯愣了一下，用力點著頭，那麼輕易地就掉下了眼淚，凱羅站到她面前，用雙手捧住她的臉，把嘴唇壓在嘴唇上，赫克斯因為太過訝異、甚至忘了反抗。

「妳『愛』我嗎？」

凱羅微笑著，她並不覺得開心，但只能這樣做，如果抽離自身苦痛，就可以把一切當作鬧劇，跟隨著荒謬故事發笑。

「妳沒有做錯什麼。所以不要再跟我說話了，最好在我上大學前都別來煩我，之後我也不會回來了。」

凱羅恨這個世界，因為在她悲傷時，永遠都是非常晴朗的天氣，不過或許這是在變相暗示她，自己只不過是芸芸眾生微不足道的塵埃，這些傷痛最終都會消散，變成無關痛癢的過往。她在馬路中央騎著單車，張開雙手，希望能飛起來，到另一個世界，在那裡她不是女生、不是孩子、只是自己，並且赫克斯真正地愛著她。


End file.
